


Zusammen zu den Nationals!

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kleines Ficlet zu dem letzten Quali-Spiel :)





	Zusammen zu den Nationals!

Er fühlte sich so hilflos, jetzt, wo er nichts tun konnte, um seinem Team zu helfen.  
Warum musste er so dämlich umknicken?  
Er wollte nicht aussetzen müssen und zusehen.  
Das hier war die letzte Chance, die sie hatten, um zu dem nationalen Turnier zu fahren!  
Es war die letzte Chance für ein offizielles Match gegen Karasuno. Sie hatten es sich doch versprochen. Sie hatten versprochen, dass sie es erreichen würden und dann musste er sich ausgerechnet in dem entscheidenen Spiel, um sich für die Nationals zu qualifizieren, verletzen!  
Das einzige, was er jetzt konnte, war auf die anderen vertrauen, dass sie es schafften. Er schluckte und rieb sich über die Augen. Wann hatte er eigentlich deswegen angefangen zu weinen? Oder war es bereits, als er wusste, dass er nicht hatte weiterspielen können? Er wusste es gerade nicht einmal. Er wusste gerade sowieso nicht so wirklich, was er noch mitbekam, weil sein einziger Gedanke bei dem Spiel war, was er unter keinen Umständen verpassen wollte. Selbst, wenn er nicht mehr spielen konnte, er wollte zumindest wissen, dass sie es schafften. Sie hatten es doch gesagt. Sie würden sich qualifizieren.  
Er rutschte von dem kleinen Krankenbett, auf dem er lag, während er langsam aufstand, dabei das Gewicht auf seinen nicht verletzten Fuß verlagernd, während er sich nur langsam durch den Raum bewegte. Sein Knöchel war zwar inzwischen verbunden – er wusste nicht einmal, wann und wer genau es getan hatte, aber vermutlich einer der Helfer des Turniers oder ihrer Schule. Er hatte seit seiner Verletzung sowieso viel zu wenig mitbekommen. Sein einziges Ziel war gerade sowieso nur die Halle, in der ihr Spiel stattfand, selbst, wenn ihm jeder Schritt mit seinem verletzten Fuß wehtat und ihn dazu brachte, ein Auge zuzukneifen, er stützte sich gegen die Wand in dem Gang und humpelte vorsichtig weiter.  
Ganz egal, wie sehr es schmerzte, er wollte seine Teamkameraden nicht im Stich lassen. Er wollte wissen, dass sie es schafften. Er wollte sie zumindest so unterstützen, immerhin war es ihr gemeinsames Ziel, es zu schaffen.  
„Was tust du hier, Yakkun?“  
Er zuckte zusammen aufgrund der Stimme und sein Blick hob sich, während er in die Augen seines Kapitäns sah. „Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Kuroo.“ Was machte Kuroo hier, wo sie ein wichtiges Spiel hatten?  
„Die letzten Minuten schaffen sie auch so und ich wollte nach dir sehen“, sagte Kuroo und grinste ihn an, legte den Kopf schief, „hast du geweint?“  
Yaku blinzelte und drehte verlegen den Kopf weg: „Bestimmt nicht und was fällt dir ein, sie alleine zu lassen!“ Er ignorierte Kuroo daraufhin und ging weiter den Gang in Richtung der Halle entlang, stützte sich gegen die Wand und sorgte dafür, dass er den anderen nicht länger ansehen musste.  
„Ich denke, sie kommen klar“, sagte Kuroo hinter ihm und sah an Yaku vorbei, blickte aus der Ferne in die Halle, als er den letzten Punktgewinn erkannte. Seine Augen richteten sich auf seinen Klassenkameraden, während er grinste. „Ich glaube, dieses Match hat ihnen noch etwas mehr geholfen, stärker zu werden, Yakkun.“  
Yaku wagte es nicht zu ihm zu sehen, stattdessen lächelte er einfach nur, während er Shibayama und Lev ansah, die sich freudig anstrahlten. Vermutlich hatte er sich umsonst Sorgen um seine Kouhais gemacht. Spätestens im nächsten Jahr würden sie schon noch genug Erfahrung gesammelt haben, um ohne sie klar zu kommen. Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Kuroo. „Du hast recht. Sie werden immer besser, Kuroo.“  
„Du klingst so stolz, wenn du siehst, wie unsere Kouhais wachsen, Yakkun“, sagte Kuroo grinsend und beugte sich zu ihm, legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und trat dann mit ihm zurück zu den anderen, während er sich ein paar vereinzelte Tränen wegwischte, „kein Wunder, dass du so etwas wie Nekomas Mutter bist. Ihnen wird was fehlen, wenn wir nicht mehr da sind.“  
Yaku sah ihn von der Seite her an und schüttelte etwas den Kopf, bevor er grinste: „Vermutlich.“  
„Und Kuroo ist dann der Papa des Teams, huh?“, trat Kai auf die beiden zu, während er grinste und auf Yakus andere Seite trat.  
„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich mit diesem Idioten zusammenleben könnte?“, fing Yaku skeptisch an und musterte seinen Freund, während er allerdings ein wenig grinsen musste.  
„Oii... jetzt sag bloß, du liebst mich überhaupt kein Stückchen? Yakkun, das ist herzlos von dir~“, kam es von Kuroo, während er sich gespielt an die Brust fasste.  
„Trottel“, brummte Yaku und grinste abwechselnd zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her, während er die anderen des Teams ansah, die inzwischen zu ihnen sahen. Er wusste gerade gar nicht wieso, aber er liebte dieses total bekloppte Team und irgendwie hatten sie recht. Sie waren so etwas, wie eine ziemlich bekloppte Familie.


End file.
